More and more people are looking for work opportunities in startup entities (e.g., organizations, companies, or the like) over more traditional corporate entities in recent years. This is because startups may offer more responsibility and opportunity. In return, the expanded responsibility and abundant project opportunities can push a young professional to grow faster. In addition, people may end up with a large financial reward if the startup finally succeeds (i.e being acquired or obtaining stock through an Initial Public Offering (IPO)).